


Hate to See You Suffer: Art inspired by the fic Desperate Ground

by hikaru9



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angst, Forced to Watch, Illness, Implied Aziraphale/Crowley, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, NSFW Art, Partial Nudity, Poisoning, Whump, fic art, fic spoilers, implied/forced oral sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:35:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22116475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikaru9/pseuds/hikaru9
Summary: A Collection of 3 images inspired by the fan fic Desperate Ground by boughofawillowtree. The images are of a darker subject matter as is fitting with the fic the scenes portrayed within are from.
Relationships: Crowley/Hastur (Good Omens)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 90





	1. The Plan's Consequences

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boughofawillowtree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boughofawillowtree/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Desperate Ground](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20657588) by [boughofawillowtree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boughofawillowtree/pseuds/boughofawillowtree). 



> Context: Aziraphale has poisoned himself with brimstone in a plot to escape his prison cell in Hell.


	2. Your Suffering is My Suffering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Image of Aziraphale's anguish and grief. CW:contains nudity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Context: Aziraphale is forced to watch Crowley be tortured unbeknownst to Crowley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Wargoddess9 on tumblr](https://wargoddess9.tumblr.com/)


	3. Forced to Obey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley forced to his knees by Hastur. CW: implied rape/non-con

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Context: Crowley was searching offices in Hell for anything useful and was cornered by Hastur. Hastur overpowers Crowley easily, antagonizes the wounds where his fangs were removed, and forces him to perform oral sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Wargoddess9 on tumblr](https://wargoddess9.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Tagging this was fun... ^^;
> 
> [Wargoddess9 on tumblr](https://wargoddess9.tumblr.com/)


End file.
